mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Peter Onorati
|birthplace = Boonton, New Jersey }} Peter Onorati (born May 13, 1954) is an American actor. Biography He was born and raised in Boonton, New Jersey and attended Boonton High School.Robertson, Nan. "Heard but Unseen, Seven Actors Share 'Talk Radio' Roles", The New York Times, July 30, 1987. Accessed April 4, 2008. "My coach at Boonton High School in New Jersey used to say of me, 'One hundred seventy-two pounds of blue twisted steel, tempered to perfection', Mr. Onorati recalled with a laugh..." He attended Lycoming College, where he received his B.A. degree in Business Administration. He was an NCAA all-conference wide receiver, and signed up to play in the World Football League. After being cut for his position of wide receiver in the last cut to make the team, he then enrolled in Fairleigh Dickinson University, where he received an MBA. He once worked for Ford Motor Company and McCall's magazines. He started in comedy, and left the business world for acting. He now lives in Los Angeles, appearing in both films and television shows. He is married to writer Jeanette Collins, and they have three sons, Sebastian, Gian Carlo, and Francesco. Filmography * Batman: The Brave and the Bold – Joe Chill *''Price to Pay'' (2006) (completed) – Mr. Martin *''El Cortez'' (2006) (completed) – Carlo Russo *''Conviction'' *''Jesus, Mary and Joey'' (2006) – Jamie *''Gold Fever'' (2006) – The Mark *''Las Vegas'' – Lamar (1 episode, 2006) *''All In'' (2006) – T.D. *''Ghost Whisperer'' – Anthony Masters *''CSI: NY'' – Angelo Venetti Sr. *''Teen Titans'' – Robotman *''Blood Deep'' (2005) – Repairman *''Eyes'' – Joe Carlisle *''Justice League Unlimited'' – Warhawk / B'Wana Beast *''JAG'' – Brett Orman *''American Dreams – Dom *''The Last Ride'' (2004) – Burt Walling *''Man in the Mirror: The Michael Jackson Story'' (2004) – Ziggy *''Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service'' – Chief of the Boat *''Monk'' – Archie Modine *''Providence'' – Mike O'Brien *''Leap Years'' – Russ Adler *''Ordinary Sinner'' (2001) – Mike *''Crossing Jordan'' – Detective Benza *''Sex and the City'' – The Wrestling Coach *''FreakyLinks'' – Captain Kendall *''The Fugitive'' – Walter Dinwiddie *''ER'' – Off. Nick Napolitano *''Sheena'' – Tyler *''Family Law'' – Richard Sullivan *''Disappearing Acts'' (2000) – Construction foreman *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' – Sergeant Vincent Rosetti *''Batman Beyond'' – Warhawk *''The Huntress'' – Detective Hodes *''Pedestrian (2000) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' – Pava *''Dancing in September'' (2000) – Mel *''The Pretender'' – Roland Pritchard *''Touched by an Angel'' – Martin *''Just Looking (1999) – Phil De Lorenzo *''Lands of Lore III'' (1999) – Dungeon Ruloi, Punktchen the Guard, Stewart the Orc *''Lured Innocence'' (1999) – Maxwell Strong *''The Art of Murder'' (1999) – Willie Kassel *''Nash Bridges'' – Edward C. Rand *''The Outer Limits'' – Frank Martin *''True Friends'' (1998) – Alphonse *''Shelter'' (1998) – Demetrie Kostantinos *''Fallen Arches'' (1998) – Charlie *''Tycus'' (1998) – Jake *''Michael Hayes'' – Priest *''RocketMan'' (1997) – Gary Hackman *''NYPD Blue'' – Joey Salvo *''Temporarily Yours'' – Carson *''Murder One'' – Mr. Scotto *''Dead Ahead'' (1996) – Frank Cacey *''Donor Unknown'' (1995) – Nick Stillman *''With Hostile Intent'' (1995) – Sgt. Harry McCarthy *''Not Like Us'' (1995) – Sam Clark *''Tales from the Crypt'' – Carl *''Camp Nowhere'' (1994) – Karl Dell *''River of Rage: The Taking of Maggie Keene'' (1993) – Kim *''Joe's Life'' (1993) Joe Gennaro *''Civil Wars'' – Charlie Howell *''Cop Rock'' (1990) – Det. Vincent LaRusso *''Postcards from the Edge'' (1990) – Cameraman *''Goodfellas'' (1990) – Florida Bookie *''Fire Birds'' (1990) – Rice *''Mortal Sins'' (1990) – Diduch *''Quantum Leap'' – Rick *''The Green Flash'' (1989) – Ben *''Kate & Allie'' – Lou *''Scrooged'' (1988) *''Firehouse'' (1987) – Ron J. Sleek *''Wanted: The Perfect Guy'' (1986) References External links * Category:1954 births Category:American voice actors Category:Fairleigh Dickinson University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Morris County, New Jersey de:Peter Onorati fr:Peter Onorati pl:Peter Onorati